The Thin Clergyman (episode)
The Thin Clergyman is a special which was released halfway in Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years. Plot Charlie Hatt approaches Edward and asks about 'The Thin Clergyman'. Edward explains about the stories that he wrote about the engine. The first book was published 4 days after World War II ended, and contained stories about Edward, Gordon and Henry. Since the war was over, the engines were bringing troops back from the harbours. A little boy saw Thomas bring his dad home, thanked him, but called him Gordon, then Edward. This was because the first book only contained those two blue engines. Next day, Gordon was backing down onto the express, when Edward arrived. He had brought another boy's father home and he saw Gordon, and told him off for being rude to Edward. The engines discussed their behaviour, and discovered it came from the books. In early spring the next year, James was complaining to Thomas and Percy that HE deserved a book, and when The Fat Director arrived, he was shocked to find out that the next book would be about Thomas, and it would contain his rather embarrassing first day. Edward ends his story, and Peter, who had been listening, ponders about The Thin Clergyman on his journey. That night in the sheds, Peter explains what Charlie and Edward had said to the others. Sheffield remarks that it wasn't just on the Island of Sodor that the books were popular, and on his heritage railway he and Maxwell would be painted to look like Percy and Henry respectively. Diesel then explains how a few months after he had been sent away from Sodor, the book Duck and the Diesel Engine was published. The recollection of events gave him time to think and reconsider his ways. The next day, Henry speaks to Emily Hatt about their discussion, and tells her that if it weren't for the Railway Series books, their railway would've closed a lot sooner. Doctor Beeching arrived on the railway in 1961 to gather info for his report. Sir Charles Topham Hatt managed to convince him to not close all but one of the branch lines because of these books. Doctor Beeching eventually decided to look into them. After Henry's recollection, he asks Emily if there could be a tribute to The Thin Clergyman. She agrees and gathers some of the engines at Knapford. She announces that an unveiling of a portrait of The Thin Clergyman is to be held there in a weeks time, and she has adjusted their schedules so they can all attend. Later that week, James is taking a goods train to Barrow, where he meets Caden who tells him that the portrait is on track 2. Caden, however, is annoyed at James for trying to tell him how to do his job. On James' return trip, he goes through Henry's Tunnel when suddenly there is a loud rumbling crash. A landslide has blocked the tunnel mouth. Patrick narrowly avoids a crash. Emily Hatt sends Donald and Douglas to help clear away the debris, and since Bear and Peter are on the other side of the tunnel, they begin clearing from the other end. The Ffarquhar engines are worried about the celebration, and trains can only run up to Crovan's Gate, where the engines are turned round ready for the return trip. Gordon explains the predicament to Rheneas, who is getting ready with his return train. Next day, Pip and Emma arrive at Vicarstown when Bear arrives to confirm the tunnel has been cleared and they can proceed to Knapford. They are carrying the special visitor that Emily Hatt promised would be there for the tribute. It turns out that the special visitor is the Prince. He unveils the portrait and finishes by saying 'There will be nothing like your railway, Anywhere.' Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Alice * Sheffield * Peter * Diesel * Bear * Patrick * Pip and Emma * Evan * Caden * Rheneas * Sir Topham Hatt I * Sir Charles Topham Hatt * Charlie Hatt * Emily Helen Hatt * Dr. Beeching * Prince Charles * Christopher Awdry (not named, does not speak) * Duck (does not speak) * Maxwell (does not speak) * Shane (does not speak) * Lily (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Rowan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta and Victoria (cameo) * Isabel and Dulcie (cameo) * Other Railway Diesels (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (mentioned, seen as portrait) Trivia * The title sequence border for this episode has a platinum texture, rather than the usual green. This is because platinum is the traditional metal used for a 70th anniversary. * The intro sequence used recreated scenes from the first 7 books of the Railway Series. * This is the longest episode of the series to date. * Stock footage from Swan Song, Mistrust, Percy's Post and Engines of All Trades is used. * Robert Jones and Calvin Sage Joson join the voice cast. * This is the last episode to be filmed in Trainz 2010. All future episodes will be filmed in Trainz: A New Era, though all future models will still be compatible with Trainz 2010. * References to Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Top Hat, James and the Bootlace and Tenders and Turntables are made. * This episode marks the first speaking role of Caden. * This is the last episode where TheScotsmanReturns voices Henry and the last time to have him as part of the voice cast. Bourbon-BobJimmy takes over the role from Season 2 STMY Part 2 onwards. * Bear elaborating on the tunnel's collapse is a reference to the "Dead Parrot" sketch of Monty Python's Flying Circus. * This episode was originally to be released in December 2015, but it was pushed back to January 2016. Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator, Donald and Douglas, Diesel, Charles Topham Hatt and Doctor Beeching * TenShine1 as Thomas * EpicThomasFan713 as Edward * TheScotsmanReturns as Henry * Generations113 as Gordon * Edward Tear as James * Tines Sensahthe as Percy * JJLR as Toby * Jinty1798 as Oliver and Bear * ANB as Alice, Emily Hatt and Female Characters * NWR1991 as Sheffield * David Moyle as Peter * Eugene Yu as Patrick * TobyandMavisforever as Pip and Emma * The Peel Godred Branch as Evan * Robert Jones as Caden * Vienna as Rheneas * BramGroatFilms as Charlie Hatt * Calvin Sage Joson as The Little Boys Gallery TheThinClergymanMessage.png TheThinClergymanTitleCard.png|Title Card TheThinClergymanTitleCard1.png TheThinClergymanTitleCard2.png TheThinClergymanTitleCard3.png TheThinClergymanTitleCard4.png TheThinClergymanTitleCard5.png RheneasSTMY2.png|Rheneas TheThinClergymanPoster.png|Rev. Wilbert Awdry aka The Thin Clergyman TheThinClergyman.png TheThinClergymanShot1.PNG TheThinClergymanShot2.PNG TheThinClergymanShot3.PNG TheThinClergymanShot4.PNG TheThinClergymanShot5.PNG TheThinClergymanShot6.PNG TheThinClergymanShot7.PNG TheThinClergymanShot8.PNG TheThinClergymanShot9.PNG TheThinClergymanShot10.PNG TheThinClergymanShot11.PNG TheThinClergymanShot12.PNG TheThinClergymanShot13.PNG TheThinClergymanShot14.PNG TheThinClergymanShot15.PNG TheThinClergymanShot16.PNG|Bear TheThinClergymanShot17.PNG TheThinClergymanShot18.PNG TheThinClergymanShot19.PNG TheThinClergymanShot20.PNG TheThinClergymanShot21.PNG TheThinClergymanShot22.PNG TheThinClergymanShot23.PNG TheThinClergymanShot24.PNG Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Flashbacks Category:Specials